Watch Your Back
by Dave-The-Laugh's-NewHotness
Summary: Lisa wants to forget everything, Jackson still needs her. Some LJ pairings. Chap 6 now up. And I need to write better summaries
1. Guess Who's Back

Hey guys – saw the movie recently and LOVED it…although was a little disappointed at the lack of L/J pairings. This is set after the movie – Jackson needs Lisa again, Lisa wants to move on. Please R&R

Disclaimer: I own none of this apart from the plot – and I share Larry the trilby with Mel – don't ask

Jackson Rippner crept closer. She couldn't see his eyes – they were hidden by a wide-brimmed black trilby hat – but she could feel them on her.

"Get in that corner" he told her "if you try to run, or make a sound, you know what'll happen".

Yes, Lisa Reisert knew. This was the man who had kidnapped her and held her hostage, who had plotted to kill her father, if things hadn't gone according to plan. This was the man she beat the crap out of. This was the man who made her fight back. Two months had gone by since that eventful evening. His wounds had healed, but clearly his passion for vengeance was still bubbling just below the surface. Lisa could understand how he felt – after all, she wanted something just as much as Jackson – release.

She backed into the corner, walking backwards until she felt the hard wall behind her. Once she did, she slid down it, eventually ending up in a heap on the floor. She was, after all, exhausted – she wasn't sleeping well of late, not that she'd had the perfect eight hours before the red eye – and she'd just worked a double shift at the Lux Atlantic Hotel, where she was manager.

"Get UP Lisa" Jackson snapped, his voice getting dangerously low. She tried to stand, but her legs wouldn't hold her, and she sank back down. He wasn't prepared for this – he was used to Lisa being a fighter, but then again maybe this was one of her strategies.

He walked over to where she was sitting, back straight against the wall, hugging her knees to her chest. "What's wrong Lise, don't you feel well?" he asked, his voice oozing with sympathy. He took his hat off and fixed those piercing, icy blue eyes on her. "Or are you just playing for time?" he asked, his voice hardening.

His question was answered when her face suddenly drained of all its colour. Then she slumped over, unconscious.

When Lisa came round, she was still in that tiny corner of her apartment. Jackson was nowhere to be seen. She had to phone Michael, and let him know that Jackson was back. She couldn't imagine Jackson leaving without taking what he wanted, so she had to act fast.

She stood up, ignoring the disorientating head rush, and walked over to where the phone was. As she picked it up, a hand grabbed her wrist, twisting it up behind her back. Another hand clamped over her mouth, silencing her.

Ok – please R & R - thanx


	2. Unfinished Business

Ok – Thanx 4 all the reviews Guys – hope you like the next chapter.

Another hand clamped over her mouth, silencing her.

"Did you think I'd just leave you here Lise? Did you think that I'd run off without staying to see if you were ok? Or were you hoping I would, so you could call up that cop friend of yours, and cry into his arms and tell him how scary it was. And then when you were done crying into Cop Friend's arms, you'd send them all out looking for me?" Jackson's voice sent shivers down her spine, as Lisa struggled desperately to release the grip he had on her. This only made him laugh and tighten his grip on her arm, causing her to wince in pain.

He took his hand away from her mouth. "Don't you have anything you want to say to me, Lise? 'How have you been Jackson?' Or how about 'Is your throat any better?'. Come one Lise, I know you were worried about me"

"Just let me go Jack" she pleaded, using the childhood nickname he hated so much.

"I can't do that Lisa. We have unfinished business to deal with first" he whispered into her ear, before releasing his grip on her. Instead of running, however, she slowly turned to face him. "Unfinished business?" Lisa asked, sounding tired and confused. "What unfinished business would that be?"

"Unfinished business…with Keefe. Did you think that we'd leave it at your ruining out plans and putting me in hospital? Use your brains Lisa, I know there are some in there" He spat out these words, his eyes searing right through her.

"Which of my parents are you threatening to kill this time?" Lisa's voice cracked as she remembered how close her father had been to being brutally murdered.

"Oh no, Lise. Mommy and Daddy are safe this time. Keep guessing"

"Is it Michael?" Michael, her 'Cop Friend' as Jackson called him, was a member of the Miami Police Department. He had become her rock over the past two months. He'd held her when she'd cried, had had abuse screamed at him when he'd broken the news to her that his superiors weren't interested in finding Jackson. He'd listened when she had needed to talk. He'd become her best friend.

"No, it's not Michael. While that would be tempting, it'd make things to difficult. Threatening to kill a member of Miami PD is too risky. Keep using those little grey cells, Lise"

Jackson paced up and down while Lisa racked her brains to come up with an answer. Jackson was getting impatient. Time was ticking.

"I can't think if anyone else Jackson. Just tell me" He walked over to the door, closed it and locked it, before turning back to face Lisa.

"Before I tell you Lise, we're going to have a little…fun" As he said these last words, he saw the horror in her eyes as she arrived at the only possible meaning of those words. "Wh…what do you mean…fun?" she asked, silent tears tracking their way down her face, as that horrible event two years previously sprung into her mind.

Ok – there's chapter 2. Its pants I know – please don't be too harsh in your reviews.


	3. Cabron

Disclaimer: I don't own Red Eye, or the song _Cabron_ by the Red Hot Chili Peppers

* * *

"Before I tell you Lise, we're going to have a little…fun" As he said these last words, he saw the horror in her eyes as she arrived at the only possible meaning of those words. "Wh…what do you mean…fun?" she asked, silent tears tracking their way down her face, as that horrible event two years previously sprung into her mind.

"Don't worry Lise. I'm not going to hurt you…not in that way, anyway. I'm going to outline our little plan" Lisa audibly let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

Jackson's eyes filled with regret and anger with himself for what he had said. He should've known what she would have thought. "Lisa, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have phrased it like that. I didn't think. I promise you that I would NEVER do that to anyone. I know you don't particularly like me, but you know that I'd never lie. Trust me when I say you have nothing to worry about. I won't let anyone else hurt you like that, either. Now, let's talk about Keefe. He's flying into Georgia a week tomorrow. He's staying at the Atlanta Lux Atlantic hotel in, surprise surprise, Atlanta. We want you to, using whatever feminine charms you wish, gain access to his room. You then let OUR guys into the room, and you get the hell out of there. Think you can handle it?" he asked, looking at her standing back against the wall.

"That's it, that's all I have to do? Why not get someone else to do it? Why me? Or, better yet, get some 15-year-old slut with a crush on you to do it. That way, no one's relatives are in danger. And you might even get some too" Jackson walked over to where she was standing and slapped her round the face. "Lisa, don't annoy me. You'll end up regretting it. Now, I need to go shopping, and you, my dear, need to get some sleep. Go into your room. If you don't I'll carry you in there."

Lisa held his gaze as she answered him. "I can walk just fine, thank you. I have legs you know" Jackson did know. He was trying his best to remain calm and professional.

"Why am I going into my room?" Lisa asked. Jackson pushed her back against the wall, pushing her hair from her eyes. He moved his mouth close to her ear and whispered.

"Because I have some stuff to do, and I don't trust you not to try to escape, or to call someone. And I'm not taking you with me. Now, Lise, be a good girl and get to bed. I'll come and kiss you goodnight in a minute" he said mockingly. She leaned into him, and he shut his eyes, breathing in her scent, as she moved past him and started walking into her room.

_I am small but I am strong, I'll get it on with you_

_If you want me to_

_What else can I do?_

Walking into her room, she undressed and put on a pair of flannel pyjamas and sat on the bed. She was confused at the evening's events. One minute Jackson was being gentle and kind, the next minute he was berating her, then, like just now, he'd act like he wanted to kiss her. He was right about one thing though, much as she hated to admit it. She DID need sleep. She heard the door open.

"Good girl Lise. Now drink this, and before you know it, It'll be morning." As he spoke, he handed Lisa a glass of orange juice. "Are there sleeping tablets in here?" Lisa asked? Jackson nodded, waiting for her to down it. Instead, however, she threw it at him, jumped off the bed and started to run for the door. Jackson caught up with her quickly, and grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stop. She turned suddenly and punched him in the stomach with her free hand. Clearly in pain, Jackson didn't let go, but pushed her up against a wall, holding her there by her throat.

"Lisa, if you don't stop fighting me, I'll have Matt take over. Matt's a colleague of mine. We started working for the company at the same time. He, however, is more brutal than I am. Put it this way: Had Matt been assigned to the Red Eye job, Keefe and his family would be dead, and you would be dead. Co-operate with me, and it'll save a lot of time and hurt."

_I don't want to fight_

_I wanna get along with you_

Jackson released his hold on Lisa long enough for her to get her breath back, before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her over to the bed and dropping her on it. He grabbed hold of her wrists in one hand, while reaching into his jacket for a bottle of tablets. He momentarily let go of her wrists to shake two pills out the bottle. "Now Lise, this isn't a request, it's an order…take these". He released her wrists, and put the pills in her hand. She gave Jackson a dark look, before putting the pills in her mouth and dry-swallowing them.

"Ok, now Lise, lie down" Jackson said, his voice low and soothing. She did as he said, slipping under the covers and laying her head on a pillow. Jackson covered her with the quilt, then sat next to her on the bed. He took hold of her wrist, and gently made small circles with his thumb, massaging her pulse point. With his other hand, he stroked Lisa's hair. "Jackson…don't go just yet…not until I've fallen asleep" she said quietly. Jackson didn't say anything, he just carried on caressing her hair. He could tell from her breathing, and the way that her pulse had slowed to a steady pace. Waiting another five minutes to make sure she was asleep, he gently placed her wrist by her side on the cover, and, leaning forward, gently kissed her forehead. Moaning in her sleep, she turned over so she was closer to Jackson. He found it so hard to leave her behind, but he'd be back soon.

* * *

Well, thank goodness that's over. I had a lovely final paragraph written, and then accidentally deleted the ENTIRE chapter by mistake…so had to write it over again. And because the last few paragraphs came out my head, I had to try and remember what I'd written.

Hope you liked the Lyrics, I LOVE that song, and just thought it fitted.

Please R & R

DTLNH


	4. Photograph

Ok – thanks for the reviews guys. Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer – I don't own Red Eye, or the song Photograph, by Def Leppard

* * *

Moaning in her sleep, she turned over so she was closer to Jackson. He found it so hard to leave her behind, but he'd be back soon.

"Lisa, time to wake up. Rise and shine" Jackson said in his singsong voice to the sleeping form lying on the bed.

"What…what time is it?" asked Lisa, yawning and looking like a hamster that's just come out of hibernation. "I feel as though I've been asleep for hours"

"You have. You fell asleep at 10:30 PM. It's now 8:30 AM. Clearly you needed the rest. Now while you're getting dressed in these clothes," he said, holding out a bag to Lisa "I'm going to go and make some coffee. There's a shower through there – use whatever's in there .Still take your coffee black, no sugar?" he asked pointlessly; he knew exactly how Lisa liked her coffee.

Lisa took the bag from Jackson, who turned and walked out the door, locking it behind him.

Lisa yawned again and looked around. She wasn't in her bedroom, or, in fact, her apartment. She was in a strange room, with white walls, and only a bed and a closet in it. Where had Jackson bought her? She got up and went into the door that Jackson had pointed out to her.

After showering quickly, she got dressed in the clothes Jackson had left behind. He'd bought a pair of black pin-stripe jeans, and a black shirt with a small purple turtle embroidered over the pocket. Putting it on, she was surprised at the change in her. When not wearing her work clothes, she normally dressed in clothes that were still smart, still presentable. Dull, mainly, was the style she wore. But these clothes had character. She hoped they wouldn't get too messed up.

Having dressed, Lisa pulled a brush through her hair, then walked out the door and into an open-plan lounge and kitchen. Standing in the kitchen by the coffee maker was Jackson.

"Where are we Jackson?" Lisa asked.

Jackson looked up from getting the coffee ready, and grinned. "Seeing as how you asked so nicely, I may as well tell you. We're at an associate's apartment. We work together, she's out of town, she knew this mission was coming up and said I could use her place. She's used mine before" Jackson handed Lisa her coffee

"So does you "friend" live in Miami?" before Jackson could answer her, there was a knocking at the door.

"Aiden, are you in there? Its Michael" a voice came from the other side of the door. Lisa's heart leapt. Michael was here – he'd get her out of this mess surely. She could picture them chatting about the morning's events – Jackson being arrested and carted off to the station, the Chief of police apologising to her for thinking that Jackson wouldn't attempt any kind of revenge – at a nice café, while drinking a nice hot chocolate.

Jackson turned to look at Lisa, his eyes devoid of their former warmth. Quickly, she put down her coffee – he looked as though he may get angry, and she didn't want to do anything that might hurt her or Michael.

"Get in the bathroom now" he snarled. Lisa, however, as frozen to the spot. She was so close to rescue, it couldn't be too hard to evade Jackson. She had, after all, done it before. But that was different – last time she'd done it, Jackson still thought she was meek, helpless and scared. Now, he knew better. And he wasn't in the mood to play games.

Walking over to her, he clasped one hand over her mouth and pushed her into the bathroom. "Now Lise, you're going to stay in here for a while – if I hear a peep out of you, you'll regret it – and so will Michael". Leaving that thought in her mind, he walked out the bathroom and locked the door, before walking to the front door, sliding on the chain, and opening the door.

Standing outside was Michael James, the police officer.

"Where's Aiden?" he demanded, his brown eyes full of confusion. Why was this lowlife at Aiden's, he asked himself.

"She's out of town this week. I'm looking after her apartment for her. Why did you want to see her – aren't you a bit old for her? And you know she has a boyfriend, don't you? He won't be too pleased if he found out you had designs on his girlfriend." Jackson said in a mocking voice, enjoying the anger rising on Michael's face.

"She's my baby sister, and I wanted to catch up with her" Michael said in a dark voice.

The two men eyed each other with distaste and contempt. Finally Jackson spoke, breaking the silence. "Shall I leave a note for her, telling her to call you when she gets back?"

"Yes that would be good, thank you. I'm going to go now – oh and I know all about her boyfriend – don't let him catch you here – he's got a fantastic temper. Goodbye" Michael said, already walking away.

Jackson cursed under his breath, before shutting the door and locking it. Then he went to the bathroom to let Lisa out. He wasn't prepared for the sight which awaited him as he opened the door.

Lisa was laying on her side on the floor, curled up into a ball, crying. When she head the door open, she sat up, but seeing that it was Jackson, she backed up until she had her back against the bath tub, and she started sobbing uncontrollably. Jackson ran over to where she sat, crouched down and spoke to her in a soft, gentle voice.

"Hey Lisa, what's up? Why are you crying? What's going on – have you hurt yourself?" Jackson's voice was dripping with sympathy. Lisa slowly stopped crying and rested her head on her knees.

Jackson took hold of her chin and lifted it so that she was looking him in the eyes. "Lisa. What's wrong?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

Lisa's voice trembled as she answered. "Have you done anything to him?" Jackson shook his head, so Lisa continued talking. "I…I thought you were going to hurt him…and I love him" Jackson rolled his eyes at this point, but she ignored him and carried on talking. "But I was even more worried that he'd hurt you. Except that confused me. I mean, I wanted you to get hurt this time yesterday. I positively craved it two months ago. Hell, I DID hurt you two months ago. So why wouldn't I want you to get hurt today?"

Lisa cautiously leaned into Jackson's open arms. He put his arms round her and held her protectively as she cried some more. Eventually, she pulled back, looked him deep in the eyes, and started to say something, then stopped. She couldn't break her gaze from his.

_You got some kinda hold on me  
You're all wrapped up in mystery  
So wild so free so far from me  
You're all I want_

They sat there, staring into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity.

Jackson licked his lips – a nervous twitch he had, while Lisa desperately tried to think of something intelligent to say, but all she could come up with was a very intelligent word that stared off with "sphg," ended with "gah" and had "ughsfja" in the middle. In short, Jackson had turned her brain to mush. She swiftly decided to let him do all the talking.

"So, Lise, you didn't want me to get hurt?" he asked confidently – he clearly had no trouble speaking at the moment, Lisa thought to herself.

"We…N…uh, I guess not. W…D…Would you want me to get hurt?" she stammered, blushing furiously. Damn, she thought to herself. This was as bad as the "I carried a watermelon…?" line in Dirty Dancing. Trust her to suddenly become very feminine right at the wrong moments.

Jackson, however, loved it. "No, I don't think I would" he said calmly, with out the hint of a stammer.

"Jackson, the girl who lives here – is she your girlfriend?"

He shook his head. "No. Is Michael your boyfriend?" Neither of them said anything for a while. Finally, Lisa shook her head. "No, he's not. We're close, but that's it. Would it be…a problem…if he was?" she asked, allowing a mischievous smile to play on her lips. "Well," he said, reaching out to play with a strand of her hair. "It would be a problem. Because if he was, he wouldn't want me to do this, would he?" As he finished speaking, Jackson Rippner leaned forward and kissed Lisa Reisert on the lips, gently, but passionately. She did something that surprised the both of them. She reciprocated with a kiss so smouldering that it left Jackson feeling weightless, breathless, and pretty much on top of the world. It left Lisa feeling complete.

* * *

Ok – another chapter over and done with. I'm not overly keen on this chapter, I don't know why. If anyone figures out what's wrong with it, put it in a review, and I'll attempt to fix it (and yes, that was a very unsubtle attempt to get you to review) 


	5. Battle of Wills

Sorry for the delay in posting – I've got the entire story written out, its just finding the time to type it up and post it.

Thanks for all the reviews.

Disclaimer – I don't own Red Eye.

* * *

She reciprocated with a kiss so smouldering that it left Jackson feeling weightless, breathless, and pretty much on top of the world. It left Lisa feeling complete.

* * *

**Michael's POV**

I can't believe it! Aiden is going out with that…that creep. After what he did to Lisa, and Lisa's father, and what he was planning to do to the Keefes as well. And she's dating him. But then, she always had bad taste in guys.

I've got to tell Lisa. He's back in town. What if he goes after Lisa again? He knows where she lives, what's to stop him living up to his promise and stealing her?

The thing is, Aiden said when she got back from her last business trip that she wouldn't be going away again for a while. I bet she was in there with him.

I'm going over to Lisa's. She's dealt with Jackson before. She'll know what to do.

Anyway, Aiden already has a boyfriend. Matt…not that I like him.

* * *

**Lisa's POV**

Okay Lise, why are you doing this? Why are you kissing Jackson? What about Michael? Ok, so we're not exactly dating, but not far from it. This is crazy.

Mmm…he is a VERY good kisser. But this is just so wrong. I'm going to stop…in a minute. Not just yet. I can't move at the moment, so when I regain the use of my legs, I'll stop. Until then, I'll just carry on kissing him…Lisa; this is SO unlike you.

* * *

**Jackson's POV**

Jackson, what the hell are you doing? You shouldn't be kissing Lisa. Have you forgotten about the mission? You need to be concentrating on that, not on kissing Lisa. But kissing Lisa is just so fun.

JACKSON! Snap out of it. This ISN'T good. You're SUPPOSED to be a professional. What would the bosses do if they could see us? Well, they'd pull me from the mission for a start. They'd assign someone else. Someone a lot more brutal than me. Someone like Matt.

Matt would break Lisa in a second…literally. NO! I've got to remain more professional. I can't let them replace me. I'm the only one who know Lisa well enough to be intimidating, yet I know what not to do. But I've GOT to stop kissing her.

* * *

Lisa pulled away from Jackson, her face flushed, and her heart racing. "Jackson, why were we doing that? More importantly, why were YOU doing that? I'm sure your superiors wouldn't be happy"

Stung by Lisa's words, Jackson stood up, turned to leave. Before he walked out of the bathroom, he turned to Lisa.

"It takes two to tango, Lisa" he spat, before walking out the door. Lisa waited for the key to turn in the lock, but it didn't. His fault then, she pondered.

Jackson, fuming, sat on the couch. His watch beeped the hour. Looking at it, he saw that it was 10:00 am. He needed to get things moving. Walking back over to the bathroom, he prepared himself for another of Lisa's crying episodes. However, when he opened the door, he found the bathroom empty.

Cursing himself under his breath, he remembered that in his fury, he'd forgotten to lock the door. He ran into the bedroom, but Lisa wasn't there. She wasn't in the kitchen, the lounge, or the spare room either. She had vanished into thin air.

Getting annoyed now, Jackson went to each of the rooms in turn. He checked behind all the doors, in all the cupboards. He checked everywhere Lisa could fit, and a few places she couldn't. Finally, he resorted to scare tactics.

"Lisa, ready or not, here I come…plus a K-Bar" he called in a teasing tone, but with a definite edge to his voice. He heard no reply. But, as he turned into the lounge, he noticed that the couch had moved about an inch. It hadn't been like that last time he checked.

"Got you, Lisa," he said, his voice harsh and unfeeling.

He bent down to look behind the sofa.

"Got you Jack," a voice whispered from behind him. He spun around to see Lisa standing there, frying pan and washing up liquid at the ready.

* * *

"Thought I'd give you a chance. It's not very supporting to hit someone from behind," she said calmly, as she swung the frying pan at Jackson, who dodged out of the way. The momentum carried her over, and she ended up on the floor momentarily.

Leaping up, she dropped the washing up liquid on the floor, accidentally spilling some. Then she ran after Jackson, who had gone into the kitchen to grab some more weapons. As she walked into the kitchen, she felt something grab at one of her ankles. Jackson had been lying in wait.

"Miss me Lise?" he asked mockingly

"Yes, but my aim's getting better" she said sarcastically, as she bought her free foot down on his stomach.

Groaning in pain, he released Lisa's ankle, but not before tugging at it so that she went sprawling forward, landing on the floor.

Leaping up, Jackson paced over to where Lisa was quickly trying to sit up, and put his hands round her throat, pushing her against the oven. She clawed at his arms, but to no avail.

"Jackson, when people say 'go for the jugular' they don't mean it literally" she gasped. He loosened his hands so that she could breathe. Looking deep into her eyes, he saw a glimpse of the Lisa who existed before the Fresh Air flight…helpless, and weak. He didn't realise that this was all a front to distract him. That fact only dawned on him when he received a hit over the head with a rolling pin, which Lisa grabbed just before he'd taken her down.

While Jackson was recovering from a rolling pin to the head, Lisa scrambled to her feet and ran out to the lounge. However, she forgot the washing up liquid and slipped on it, hitting her head on the floor.

* * *

Walking into the lounge, Jackson saw that Lisa was down. He walked over to where she was laying.

"Well Lise, that was fun, but I'm afraid we can't have too many fights here. Get up" he ordered. When she didn't comply, he leant down, grabbed her wrists and yanked her to her feet.

She struggled and wouldn't walk when he told her to, so he picked her up and carried her into the spare bedroom.

"Now Lisa, after your little…attempt at whatever it was you were attempting, I can't trust you not to try to either run or attack me" he said, putting her on the bed. Holding her wrists in one hand he reached for the belt of a dressing gown, and started to tie her wrists together.

"Do you have to do this Jackson? And how long before we have to carry out the plan? And who are you threatening to kill?" Lisa asked, her voice low. She was shocked at herself for not struggling, but it down to dizziness due to a bump to the head.

He finished tying her wrists, and started to check the gash on her forehead where she'd slipped and fallen on the floor.

"Well Lise, I DO have to tie you, its for my personal safety, as well as your own. Keefe is flying into Atlanta a week today: That's when we act. And I thought I told you who would suffer if you didn't do as I said" he smirked at her and continued to clean her cut with an alcohol wipe.

"No, you didn't tell me. Is it really necessary to hold me captive for over a week? What about the hotel?" Lisa looked miserable and winced in pain as Jackson smoothed a plaster over her cut.

"One thing at a time Lise. Yes it is necessary that I keep an eye on you this week. I'm doing exactly that – keeping an eye on you. Making sure you get enough sleep at night, making sure you eat enough, making sure that you don't overwork. Making sure you're in perfect health for next week. The hotel thinks that your "secret boyfriend" has taken you away on a 14-day vacation. And the person in trouble this time is your dear friend Cynthia.

Ok – all done…enjoy

Oh, and if anyone gets a friends reference in there, E-Cookies for you

DTLNH


	6. Conversations

Thanx for all the reviews guys

BregoBeauty – expect to see more of the same in the next few chapters…and thanx for reviewing

MinaNicka – I thought people might figure out the ending, but ah well, I'm the writer, I can put whoever I want in trouble…Muwahahaha…anyway, thanx for the review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Red Eye. Wes Craven owns it.

* * *

And the person in trouble this time is your dear friend Cynthia.

* * *

"Cynthia?" Lisa asked, her voice cracking. "Why is it Cyn?"

"Because, Lise…" Jackson said, rolling his eyes "…the whole idea of posting a hitman outside the home of someone you care about is that you DON'T WANT THEM TO GET HURT." He yelled the last few words, although his voice sounded slightly strained.

Hearing the strain in his voice, Lisa smirked. "Is that what I did to you, Jack?" she taunted.

His eyes flashed with anger, but in answer, Jackson loosened his shirt at the neck, revealing a small, pink, circular scar where she had stuck a pen in the neck.

"That's not all I did to you, is it Jack?" she asked, continuing to use his loathsome childhood nickname.

"No Lise, that wasn't all you did to me. But I haven't given YOU any scars yet, have I? Not physical scars, anyway. Still, keep annoying me like you are and that will change" he said, fixing his eyes on her with a glare which the phrase "if looks could kill" was made for.

She kicked out at him, trying to connect her feet with the marks she made previously, however Jackson was quicker than she was, and he caught hold of her feet and held them tightly.

"That's not really a good idea, now, is it Lise?" he said in an amused voice, letting go of her feet once she'd stopped struggling.

In answer, she rolled off the bed and scrabbled to get up, a task she found tricky due to her wrists still being tied. Before she had managed to get up, Jackson was upon her, kneeling on her legs and holding her wrists. Ignoring both her squirming and trying to escape his clutches, and the look of pain etched on her face caused by his body weight resting on her legs.

"Bad girl Lise…I'm going to tie your feet now as well. Much as I love chasing after you when you decide to make a break for it, it doesn't do you any good at all."

Lisa rolled her eyes at Jackson. "Men are so predictable. I'm sure if I kept fighting you'd probably end up knocking me out…and you try and pretend to be such an enigma Jack…I don't think so somehow"

"Lisa, remember who is in control here. ME. Not you, but me. So you can struggle all you like, mouth off as often as you like, but remember one thing – I will win" he said chillingly, his eyes betraying no warmth or emotion whatsoever.

"Like you won last time, Jack?" she said mockingly.

He slapped her face for that remark, and she looked defiantly at him, as if to say "thought you'd do that".

"Ok, Lisa, that's enough. And stop calling me Jack" he ordered, moving off her legs and yanking her to a sitting position. Then he dragged her over to the wardrobe, opened it, and grabbed a scarf.

"Lisa, get on the bed. Now!" he snapped. The hate and anger in his voice sent shivers down her spine. Jackson, she mused to herself, was not in the mood for argument. It would likely end up very badly for her if she resisted. Reluctantly, she sat on the bed and shuffled upwards until her back was against the wall.

"Good girl. Now put your ankles together" he said calmly, all the emotion and hatred from his voice had vanished.

She did so. He tied them using the scarf. She winced as the scarf began to cut off the circulation. Looking at Lisa's face, Jackson loosened them ever so slightly – they were still tight enough to do the job, but they weren't cutting off the circulation anymore.

"Now Lise, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Instead of answering his question, Lisa responded with a question of her own.

"Jackson, why do you go from being nice and caring one minute, and then threatening and callous the next?"

He looked at her properly for the first time since their kiss. She had a plaster on her forehead, from where she had slipped. One side of her face was scarlet from where he had slapped her. She was covered in bruises, and her wrists and ankles were ties. And she awaited his reaction to her question with fear, certain she'd get hit again. It was the fear in her eyes that stopped the bubbling rage from spilling over. Instead, he managed to calmly answer her question.

"Its because I have a quick temper, basically. Take this morning. We were relaxed, and being…nice…and then Michael showed up, and I got annoyed. Then we…" here he blushed, his iceberg eyes filling with laughter "…then we, er…kissed. Which was, while we're on that subject, rather nice. But then you stopped it, and started saying all that stuff. And I knew that what you were saying was right, yet I saw red.

And then there was the fight, and now thing. I don't know why I flit from the two. But I will say this: So do you. One minute you'll be quiet, and let me look after you. Next minute, you'll be hitting me over the head with a rolling pin"

As he finished speaking, Lisa nodded her agreement.

"Well, for me, it's a fear thing. I don't like being controlled. It all goes back to…that day" she said quietly. She raised her eyes to look at Jackson, expecting to see sympathy in his eyes, but instead she saw amusement.

"Lise, last time you started talking about that incident, I ended up with a pen in my neck. What's your game this time?"

Mentally, she cursed herself. She should've known that he would have seen through her. Slowly, she unclenched her fists – hidden in her hands was a small penknife. One look at the bindings that were holding her wrists together told Jackson that one or two more cuts with the knife and she'd have regained the use of her hands.

The change in him was terrifying to Lisa. He grabbed her ankles and yanked them towards him so that she was lying on the bed. Then he walked to the side of the bed and grabbed her wrists, discarding of the bindings that held them, andholding them in one hand. She squirmed in his grasp, but he soon stopped that by picking up her ankles. Shifting her until she lay in his arms, he carried her through to the kitchen. She was puzzled by what he was going to do – had she known the answer, she would have burst out laughing.

"Now Lise, sit down there" he said, placing her in a chair and handcuffing her left wrist to the arm of the chair.

"What are you doing Jackson?" Lisa asked, her voice shaking.

"Making lunch – cooking soothes me. Which is good for both you and me. Now sit down, shut up, move and I'm knocking you out. Got it?" he asked, having satisfied himself that she couldn't escape.

"Got it. A little surprised that I'm still conscious, but anyway" Lisa said. Jackson only laughed.

* * *

Ok – that's this chapter done. I'm not keen on it at all, so I just want to get it over with and move on to the next few chapters – which, by the way, are my personal favourites…;)

Criticism, both Positive and negative is welcomed as always

DTLNH


End file.
